Everybody wants England!
by Little miss innocent liar
Summary: Watch has the world has their very own weird fetishes about England. Canuk usuk geruk Australiaxengland review me the couples you want next


**A/N: aaaah yoai my first love.**

**Germany~**

Ludwig thought to himself 'this wasn't stalking'. He watched as Arthur his, next door neiboures, danced in his living room whereing skin tight leather jeans, a see through white tee shirt and nothing else. His blonde hair that he had slicked back this morning was a mess and his blue eyes where slowly undressing Arthur in his mind.

Then suddenly Arthur looked dead at Ludwig then gave him a sexy smirk. Arthur started moving his hips like a belly dancer, taunting him. Ludwig felt all the blood on his cheeks go south very quickly. Arthur slowly removed his skin tight leather jeans which revealed his legs, from Ludwig's and quite a few other guys point of view, went from here to damn your hot and back twice. Ludwig felt his rock hard member somehow get even harder. Arthur was whereing a pair of woman's black lacy underwear and he heard Arthur say

"Do you like this Luddy~" and Arthur moved his hips seductively again.

"Yes, I love it" Ludwig moaned as Arthur moved his hips like a snake belly dancing, teasing him, and tempting him.

Then Ludwig's daydream was broken. He then realised that he was staring at Arthur from his bedroom window. Ludwig had just enough time to duck when Arthur looked at Ludwig's window. The German boy sighed as he pressed his face on the carpet floor, that was too close, he then crawled away from the window, dragging along his shattered pride and ego. He had just gotten a wet daydream about the cute British boy next door and he loved every second of it.

Ludwig stood up to his full height and started walking up the stair but then he stopped mid-way through a step. Did he just see what he just saw? He started walking up the stairs again to see Alfred on the top of a ladder stars trucked and Mathew at the bottom of the ladder also star struck.

**America and Canada.**

Alfred sighed as he started climbing the family's ladder.

"Why do I have to do it?" Alfred asked as he reached the gutters.

"Because we promised mom we'd do are chorus" Mathew answered back at him.

"That still doesn't explain why I have to climb the ladder"

"Cause I don't want to die Alfred" Mathew mumbled, but luckily Alfred didn't hear it.

As Alfred started to clean out the gutters he turned his head to see the house above his neiboures, well, uh posing. Alfred felt his cheeks go bright red as he watched his neiboures, Arthur pose.

Like. A. friggen. God. Of. Jail. Bait.

Arthur was whereing was a wearing a short black apron that covered his lower regions and nothing else. Arthur was sitting on his bottom with what looked like rum on his apron and a sign on his chest that said 'drink me'. Alfred felt his jaw drop when Arthur looked at him with a lustful gaze.

Alfred tore his gaze away from the sexy brit and looked at the person taking the pictures…..well that was interesting.

The person taking the pictures looked like a middle age man wearing a hello kitty mask over his head. Alfred thought it was weird but hey, he was getting a hard on for a dude while cleaning gutters, so he was in no place to judge.

"Alfred? What are you doing...why do you have a boner?" Mathew asked quietly.

Alfred just pointed at their front door neiboures yard and he said "If this is a dream then I'm going to really question my mental state" Alfred said.

"What's over there –and Mathew turned his head- …wow" Mathew's jaw dropped.

Mathew started to climb the latter and when he reached to the top where Alfred was his older brother looked at him and said

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to watch the show too!"

The two brothers started to try and punch each other off the ladder into the pool. As the two brothers fought the ladder started to fall and Alfred and Mathew screamed as the two landed in the pool.

Alfred was the first to get to the surface and Mathew following him.

"You idiot!" Mathew screamed at his older brother.

"What? I'm the idiot?" Alfred said

"Yes, you are"

"FUCK YOU"

"Fuck YOU TOO"

Alfred looked at their front door neiboures yard and saw it was empty.

"Uh he's gone anyways there's no use fighting" Alfred sighed as he got out of the pool, helping his younger brother out…..then pushing him back in.

**Australia**

He looked at Arthur from the top of the stairs, he was lying on the couch with a cup of tea in hand and the remote in the other.

"hey I just met you

And this sounds crazy

But here's my number

Cos you're a cracker" Stevo sand from the top of the stairs.

Arthur looked at him with an expression that screamed 'are you fucking serious?'

As Stevo sat next to Arthur on the couch he looked at Mathew and Alfred that were in there pool and arguing their heads off.

Arthur didn't even move his eyes away from the doctor who episode when he asked "How did you get into my house?"

"The key was under the mat, are you just begging to be robbed or something?"

"Hey Artie I know a song~" Stevo said in a sing song voice.

Arthur looked at him with a wide eyes expression "You know I hate that song"

"Yes I know you do"

"Hey I just met you

And this sounds crazy

But here's me number

Can you have my babies?' Stevo sang to Arthur.

Arthur threw a cushion at his Australian friend and he screamed at him "You bloody git!".

"You know your cute when you blush" Stevo said.

The room went silent. I mean dead silent.

Arthur was blushing furiously and he looked around awkwardly.

"I have something to do that's not here" Arthur said as he walked outside his house.


End file.
